


Coffee and Chaos

by profound_bond, tea_or_die



Series: Dating and Domesticity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, abuse of shelving systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: Cas has problems, and Dean has funny ways of dealing with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Coffee and Chaos

Morning dawned on the bunker, the sun having just risen in the sky. Yellows and oranges merge together, creating a beautiful ombré. Dean yawns as he slips on his dead-man robe, before making his way to the kitchen to start the first pot of coffee. Dean turns on the machine and waits. He rubs his eyes, grabs two mugs and places them on the counter. Once the machine is done, Dean pours himself a fresh mug, leaning back on the counter to wait for Cas to stumble his way in. 

The smell of a light caramelized, almost nutty aroma wafts all the way down the hallway and into Cas’ bedroom, waking up the angel almost instantly. He doesn’t always sleep, but when he does Cas wants - no, needs coffee. Standing up, he stretches his muscles and almost wishes he could stretch his wings. Walking into the kitchen, he’s met with the glorious sight of Dean against the counter, bow legs crossed at the feet, smiling widely.

“Morning, sunshine! Coffee?” Dean asks, jabbing his thumb at the untouched mug left out.

Looking from Dean, to the coffee pot, and back again. Cas finally answers, low and guttural. “Morning, Dean.” Sam clears his throat. “And you too, Sam.” 

Dean offers to make Cas a drink, but he politely declines. His expression is caught somewhere between grumpy, and pitiful.

“Dean, you don’t understand. I _need_ Starbucks.” Cas all but begs. Dean stares at Cas. 

“You want me to go out?”

“Yes.” Cas pleads. His look turns less grumpy, and more imploring, and he places a gentle hand on Dean’s bicep.

“Let me get this straight; you want _me_ to drive Baby - to the nearest Starbucks, _just_ to get you some frou frou latte?” 

“Yes.”

Sam gapes at Cas, new to seeing this side of him. 

Dean just laughs. “Forget about it.” 

Cas glares at Dean, all bed headed and disheveled looking. He glares, even when Dean doesn’t let up. He still glares when Sam excuses himself, and leaves. Cas doesn’t stop, even when Dean starts to fidget. He gives in, let’s out an exaggerated huff of “son of a bitch” and leaves the room.

Half an hour sees Dean and Cas seated beside each other in the library, Cas half buried in his salted caramel mocha (extra shot of espresso, extra caramel drizzle), while Dean sips his reheated coffee and flips through the car magazine he picked up to justify his trip. Every now and again he glances at Cas, an amused half-smile gracing his lips when he notes how happy the ridiculous drink makes the angel. 

He’s about halfway through the magazine when he notices that Cas has a dab of whipped cream gracing the tip of his nose. He marks his place, and sets it aside before casting about for the napkins he was sure he grabbed. Cas notices, asking Dean if he needs something, still oblivious to the small swirl of cream and caramel. 

“No, Cas, it’s just you, uh...you got a little something just, just there” Dean gestures vaguely at Cas’ face.

Cas wipes at his mouth, then up from his lip, between his nostrils, and completely misses entirely. “Did I get it all, Dean?” he asks, crossing his eyes trying to look at his own face.

Dean chuckles lightly, leaning forward to help. 

“Let me get that for you, sweetheart” Dean offers, swiping his thumb to gather the sweetness, before popping it into his own mouth. Cas watches open mouthed, caught between surprise and arousal as Dean hums appreciatively at the flavour that bursts across his tongue. 

“You know,” Dean starts “there may be something to this whole fancy coffee thing. Maybe I’ll try one next time.” He settles back into his seat, resuming his reading. Cas stares for just a moment longer, before once again smiling into his coffee. He’s already memorized the entire menu, and can’t wait to try it all. 

  
  


Before Cas’ obscene addiction to being caffeinated, he would spend his nights organizing the library. He became almost obsessive over it, actually. If anyone misplaced a book - even moved it over by a single spot - Cas would get irritated, and forcefully put it back where it belongs. The three men have been researching a case that’s been dragging them all down, and Dean has decided they need some fun. He moves a book, and adds another - neither of them now where they should be. 

They’re sat in the library - Sam is sat reading, Cas is organizing a shelf, and Dean is watching Cas; pretending to read about forest spirits. Every time Cas gets near the section Dean messed with, Dean has to suppress his giggles. Sam, oblivious to it all, continues reading.

“Dean, is something amusing?” Cas questions, picking up a book and frowning. 

Dean bites his cheek. “It’s nothing, Cas.”

The next few days go much the same. Books upon books of lore, and they’re no closer to finding out what they’re hunting. Cas, however, grows increasingly closer to strangling Dean. Each time he’s in a certain section of the library, Dean seems to develop a cough that sounds suspiciously like restrained giggles. Cas is unsure why nature spirits would be funny, but when he reached the section on Naiads, he definitely heard a distinct chuckle. 

Dean watches Cas get increasingly more frustrated, until he eventually finds the mis-shelved books, and Dean can no longer keep his laughter in. Dean does his full body laugh, and collapses in half; waving his hand in the air like he can’t take it. Even though, he’s the one who made himself laugh. 

Cas gets his answer just a few hours later, when they determine that they are likely dealing with a meadow Nymph. After days of watching Cas get increasingly frustrated with him, Dean is barely able to contain himself as Cas wanders over to get the required books. 

“Nymph, Acheloid; Nymph, Alseid; Nymph, Dryad” Cas calls out, as he searches, all the while trying to ignore the increasing noises from Dean. “Nymph, Hamadryad - Yeti, Tibetan? This doesn’t belong here!” He looks back, and sees “A _Martha Stewart Cookbook??”_ He’s completely bewildered as he whirls around, books in hand. Bewilderment turns to ire, as he catches sight of Dean, one hand clasped over his mouth, one against his stomach, eyes already leaking tears of mirth. 

“Dean, is this - is _this_ why you’ve sounded like you’re choking every time I come to this section for near on a _week_ now?” Cas demands?

Dean tries, he really does, but he can no longer keep the laughter in. He collapses in half, his entire body shaking as he crows out his delight at the prank finally being realized. He gasps, desperately trying to get air into his lungs between peals of laughter. One hand is waving in the air in front of him, a useless gesture to stop the amusement, considering he’s the one who made himself laugh.

Cas tries to be mad at him, but he just begrudgingly reshelves books trying not to smile. Hearing Dean laugh, makes him happy - and a happy Dean, makes a happy Cas. 

Still at the shelf, Cas tries to glare, tries to maintain his indignation, but faced with Dean’s joyous reaction, it’s impossible. When Dean is happy, Cas is happy. Cas shelves the book on Tibetan Yetis correctly, and brings the book on Leimonaiads and the cookbook to the table where he sets the cookbook aside to take into the kitchen on his next trip. He takes his seat next to Dean, who is still chuckling slightly as he runs his hand down his face. 

“God, Cas, I nearly died waiting for you to find those.” Dean manages to get out. “If it had taken much longer, I thought I might have had an internal organ bust from trying not to laugh.”

“You’re lucky, then” Cas deadpans “because the only one I’ve vowed not to break is your heart”. He opens his book and makes as if he’s going to get right into reading. After a moment, he looks over to where Dean is still agape at his last statement. Cas knocks his shoulder gently into Dean’s with a soft smile, and they both get back to work. Sam, who had been completely bewildered throughout the entire spectacle, just shakes his head, and gets back to his research. 

**Author's Note:**

> find us on twitter!
> 
> @jenmishdee & @tea_or_die - don't be afraid to say hello!


End file.
